


The Case of the Failing Chaser

by bloopy



Series: Haikyuu!! at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Sawamura Daichi is So Done, hinata shouyou needs help, oikawa and kuroo are not helping, suga is plotting, tsukishima kei needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: Hinata needs to pass his exam or Daichi will have no choice but to bench him. Good thing his friend Tsukishima is always willing to help out a friend in need! (now if only he'd stop disappearing)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! at Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Case of the Failing Chaser

Hinata Shoyo was in trouble. More trouble than the time he overslept and missed a transfiguration exam, and somehow even more trouble than the time he put dung bombs in Daichi’s shoes thinking they were Kageyamas (whoever said Daichi was easygoing clearly never had to run 100 laps around the entire school). The point is, Hinata Shoyo was _this_ close to being kicked off of the quidditch team and it wasn’t even his fault!

_“If you fail one more transfiguration test, I have no choice but to put you on reserve. You need to make sure you pass the next exam with above a 75% or else.”_ Hinata shuddered at the memory and continued walking to the Great Hall. It’s not like he chose to fail on purpose, this was totally unfair!

Scanning the Great Hall Hinata began to look for his savior, ignoring the amazing smells of breakfast from each table. Finally he spotted him, his golden-haired salty knight in shining school robes sitting at the end of the Slytherin table with Kunimi.

“TSUKISHIMAAAAAAAAA!!!” No one really gave him a second glance as he ran to the other side of the hall, the entire population all too used to loud Gryffindors at 8am on a Monday morning. Hinata’s robes flapped behind him as he skidded to a stop by the table Tsukishima was currently trying to crawl under. “I need your help it’s an emergency!”

“Sorry I have no idea who you are”, he sighed with his head in his hands. “Please go bother someone else, first year.”

“Not fair! You know I’m still a growing boy. Now stop distracting me I need your help!” Hinata said while shoving the food away from the table, much to the amusement of the older Slytherins at the table and the displeasure of Kunimi who was slowly sliding away from the Gryffindor tornado.

“If I pay you will you leave me alone?” Tsukishima begged trying one last time to salvage his morning.

“Now now Tsukkipoo, why don’t you see what the lion cub wants before acting so harshly. We Slytherins have a reputation to maintain after all.” Kuroo walked up from behind them smirking at the blonde’s misfortune, with Oikawa close behind him.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “What reputation? Last week you made a spell that makes someone ta-“ Kuroo quickly covered his underclassman’s mouth before he could expose their newest prank plan to the Gryffindor.

_‘Just great, first Yamaguchi is sick today and now I have to deal with Gryffindors and annoying upperclassmen’._ Tsukishima’s inner monologue was not too happy.

Oikawa came up behind Hinata and said “Ooh I know what this is about! You need some tutoring help to stay on the quidditch team, don’t you? Well why should our adorable Tsukkipoo help you when not having you on the team would be soooo much easier for us this season?” He leaned closer to the third year, easily towering over him.

“You know what Oiks, that’s an excellent question. If Sawamura can’t help his star player, then why should we?” said Kuroo leaning from the other side.

Hinata gulped and tried to escape from the fifth years saying: “Okay maybe that is true, but Tsukishima is my friend and friends help each other no matter what house they’re in! Right Tsukki?” Hinata turned around, but it was too late, Tsukishima had disappeared leaving behind a Kunimi trying his best not to laugh at the ginger’s misfortune.

“Anyways shorty don’t you have to get ready to go to class. Unless you want to be tardy and failing?” Kuroo teased while Hinata shrieked and ran to the Gryffindor table trying to shove as much breakfast as he could in the minutes remaining while the Slytherins laughed.

* * *

During lunchtime Hinata tried again. Unfortunately this time when he scanned the Slytherin table there was no sign of tall, blonde, and salty. Frustrated Hinata was just about to walk away when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey Hinata! Looking for a particular person?” Sugawara smiled immediately easing Hinata’s racing heart.

“Suga! Sorry I didn’t mean to stand there like a creep, but I was looking for Tsukishima because I need some help! I tried asking this morning but Oikawa and Kuroo came and he disappeared while I was trying to escape them!” Hinata didn’t know why it was easy to talk to Sugawara, but there was something about him that made everyone feel at ease. In fact, Hinata began to wonder why exactly someone so nice was in Slytherin when everyone else is such a meanie.

Sugawara continued to smile as he led Hinata to where some Slytherin fifth years were sitting. As he reached them, his smile began to change into something sharper and when he spoke, you could feel the ice behind his words.

“Tetsuro, Toru. How was your morning?” he kept smiling while Kuroo and Oikawa slowly began to shiver. “Because I was having a lovely day up until now, but if I find out that my housemates are picking on third years again, especially ones as adorable as Hinata here, then I’ll be sure to tell the entire school exactly what happened on October 25thof our third year and we wouldn’t want that now would we?” Sugawara continued, still smiling.

Hinata wasn’t exactly sure what Sugawara was referring to, but he never saw Kuroo and Oikawa look so scared before. _‘Ah,’_ he thought, _‘this is why Suga is in Slytherin.’_

“Hinata, Tsukishima is hiding in one of the alcoves in the astronomy tower, so why don’t you go find him while I have a little chat with my housemates.” Hinata sprinted away while yelling his thanks, not wanting to be around Suga’s creepy smile any longer.

* * *

“Oooff!” Hinata fell to the floor as he collided with another body.

“Oi idiot watch where you’re going!” A very familiar annoying voice yelled at him.

“Shut up stupidyama! Why don’t you watch where you’re going!” Hinata looked up at his housemate. “I don’t have time for this I need to find Tsukishima!” He got up intending to continue running to the astronomy tower.

He felt his sleeve being grabbed. “Why do you need to see that guy anyways? If this is about transfiguration you don’t actually think he's gonna agree to tutor you right?” Kageyama told him.

“I have to try! He's got the highest transfiguration marks in our year! I can’t ask the older classes they're all too busy and if I don’t pass the exam in two weeks then I can't play our first match against Ravenclaw! I have to be able to play!” Hinata exclaimed getting more and more frustrated by the second.

Kageyama paused, his face scrunching in concentration. “Okay fine I see your point, but this is Tsukishima we’re talking about. He’s not gonna say yes to helping just because you annoy him a couple of times. We need to try and give him something he can't refuse.”

Hinata’s eyes bulged out. “That’s an amazing idea Kageyama! I didn’t know you could come up with good ideas!”

“Shut up! At least I’m not the one failing anything this time!” Kageyama said while shaking Hinata’s robes. “Now we just need to think of what Tsukishima can’t refuse.”

“Wait you’re gonna help me!” Hinata exclaimed brightly, while jumping up and down on the spot.

“Shut up idiot! The only reason I’m gonna help you is because if I don’t and you can’t play, then theres a higher chance of us loosing and I refuse to loose to Slytherin again this cup!” Kageyama exclaimed furiously while remembering how Slytherin managed to beat them in every match last year.

Hinata nodded along, the feeling of wanting revenge on Slytherin fueling his already limitless energy. “Now let’s get to brainstorming!”

Unfortunately Tsukishima was a heartless salt shaker so while Kageyama and Hinata tried to think of something he liked, they realized they spent so much time thinking they just barely made it in time for the next class.

* * *

“Tobio Kageyama, Shoyo Hinata. You two look awfully busy at the back over there. Care to share with the class?” Mrs. Ono, the Charms professor, glared at them from the front.

“No ma’am we were just discussing the material for today!” Hinata stammered out while trying to hide his blushing cheeks, sinking slowly behind the old wooden desks.

“Oh I see. Well sense you’re having such a riveting discussion, why don’t you both come up here and demonstrate the charm we’re learning today.” Mrs. Ono smiled sinisterly.

Kageyama kicked Hinata under the table. “You just had to make it sound like we were paying attention, didn’t you? Now we’re both gonna get in trouble!”

Hinata had no time to respond before Mrs. Ono was yelling at them to get a move on. Needless to say they both ended up in detention for not paying attention. Unfortunately detention meant skipping quidditch practice and telling Daichi.

To make matters worse, Tsukishima managed to avoid them three more times before the end of the day.

* * *

Kageyama and Hinata were both cowering in the common room as Daichi paced in front of them. The Gryffindor common room, which normally looked so warm and inviting with its red and gold patterns, comfy carpets, and warm fireplace, now looked like the scariest place on Earth because of the waves of rage coming off of the new quidditch team captain.

“I tell you to fix your grades and you end up with DETENTION! And you drag Kageyama down with you!” Daichi exclaimed furiously tugging at his hair.

Their vice-captain Iwaizumi just sighed from his place on a neighboring couch, “There's nothing we can do now Daichi. Mrs. Ono is not someone to reason with when students are caught being disrespectful in class. Best we can do is hope they don’t get into any more trouble before the game and that Hinata somehow passes transfiguration.”

“It’s all Tsukishima’s fault anyways!” Hinata exclaimed from the ground. “If he didn’t keep slipping away when I try to talk to him then we wouldn’t have to think of how to bribe him for transfiguration help! That’s why we were talking in class!” Kageyama nodded along, all too pleased at placing the blame on another person.

“Don’t start blaming someone else for what is clearly your fault!” Daichi exclaimed, causing the rooms temperature to drop several degrees and any students not on the quidditch team to run away from the common room, lest the captain turn his wrath on them.

Daichi spun around towards the laughing fourth years, “And if you three keep laughing when I clearly remember you getting detention every other week last year, then you can each run 100 laps this afternoon in practice.” Daichi glared at Atsumu, Nishinoya, and Tanaka who promptly shut up and ran away making some excuse about getting ready for practice.

“Now you both are gonna behave in detention and if you get in trouble next week, I will personally make sure you are in charge of doing every teammate’s dirty laundry for the rest of the season. Do I make myself clear?” Daichi leaned so close Hinata almost told him he had a piece of broccoli stuck in his teeth, but thought it was probably not the right time. Kageyama on the other hand, had no ability to read the atmosphere.

“Captain there’s something in your teeth.” He said as blank faced as ever while Hinata and Iwaizumi choked.

“BOTH OF YOU OUT!”

They ran as fast as they could to detention, Hinata cursing Tsukishima and Kageyama under his breath the entire time.

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama panted as they walked away from the armory. Mrs. Ono making them polish each suit of armor by hand just for talking in class seemed like a disproportionate punishment, but if they complained it would be twice as bad, so they wisely kept quiet (a miracle for Kageyama, the boy with almost no filter).

As they were turning a corridor, they spotted Tsukishima sitting in another nook in the castle.

“TSUKISHIMA!” Hinata yelled with rage as he launched himself onto the blonde who had no escape.

“Oi! Get off of me you little insect! Why are you attacking me just leave me alone!” He finally shoved Hinata off and tried to fix his robes.

“It’s your fault we got detention! Right Kageyama?” The Gryffindor seeker nodded in acquiescence.

.

.

.

.

Tsukishima finally snapped.

“HOW IS YOUR IRRESPONSIBILITY MY FAULT! HOW DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!”

Hinata and Kageyama were not fazed by the yelling, no self-respecting Gryffindor is fazed by yelling.

“We’re friends Tsukishima duh. That’s why you gotta help me!” Hinata repeated for the millionth time.

Tsukishima collapsed in his seat and groaned, sounding much older than his 13 years. “If I help you pass your stupid test or whatever it is you want from me, then will you guys please leave me alone?”

Hinata and Kageyama nodded eagerly.

(Needless to say, they did not leave him alone after that-if anything they started to seek him out more often. Tsukishima was a smart man so after a while, he gave up on getting them to go somewhere else when his effort could be much better spent making sure Yamaguchi suffers with him, as well as figuring out how they always managed to find his hiding places)

.

.

.

From behind a column, watching Tsukishima give in and tutor Hinata in transfiguration, Sugawara smiled serenely. Now he had one less lonely third year to worry about leaving him with more time to focus on his next victim-I mean underclassman Kunimi.

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot of the series! Next time, Oikawa and Kuroo play a dangerous game with the Gryffindors, and somehow the giant squid is involved! Stay tuned!


End file.
